Change of Heart
by Noc-Mel
Summary: The Organization, made up of nobodies. But, how did these nobodies come to be? [I suck at summaries.]
1. Chapter 1

Change of Heart

By TMN, better known as The Melodious Nocture or Brittany.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom hearts II.

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

"You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" The girl's smile faded from her face. Her long, black, silky hair covered her right eye, and her left eye was black. Her features were soft, her skin a soft, olive color. She stared at the young man in front of her. 

"Why would I tell anyone? They wouldn't believe me," the man said. His hair was spiked up, and bleach blonde, his eyes a aqua-green color. He avoided the girl's eyes.

"You have a point there," the girl smiled, mockingly. She knew a few people who would believe this, but she wasn't going to say who. She waved it off. "I should go. You know…before this thing starts. I'm…never mind," she said quickly.

The boy stared at her. "What do you mean?" but the girl's blood red dress had already whipped around the corner. "Wait…up." He sighed, and sat down on a wall. He stared off into space for a while. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? He was the only one who knew…or…one of the only one's who knew. But why did he have to be right?

It started to sprinkle.

He didn't move. He liked rain. Liked water, liked getting wet. It was probably one of the only things he continued living for, the rain. Other than that, nothing really made him happy. Except…her. But…she was long gone. Never heard of since that one faithful night.

He preferred not to think about it.

The rain started coming down harder and harder, making puddles in the pot holes. Soon there was thunder. Lightning.

Something else he loved. Rain storms. The sounds the rain mixed with thunder made…it was therapy to him.

But he wasn't expecting a black out.

All the lights in the entire city went out. Darkness covered everything like a blanket.

His aqua-green eyes flashed when he heard something move behind him. "She was right…" he whispered, looking around. "But she never said it was going to happen this soon."

_Darkness is in all hearts._

_Don't try to deny it._

_The only thing that can keep you safe…is the light._

_But…that light…is very hard to find._

The young man looked around again. He couldn't see anything. But he was sure something saw him. He looked down, and saw a black and purple…substance? Mass? Something dragging him down, into the ground. He couldn't scream. Instead, he rose a hand in the air, willing for someone to pull on it and save him from the…the….darkness.

That's what it was! But it didn't matter, he was already gone.

A small, black creature took his place. Its yellow eyes glowed bright in the night. It scampered off, in search for something, sinking into the ground every now and then.

* * *

A child running as fast as he could, away from another child, both laughing hysterically.

A dog, dead in the middle of a road.

A man, giving a lecture to his teenaged soon.

All memories, soon to be forgotten.

A chain of memories, once bound together so perfectly, have now fallen apart.

* * *

Eyes fluttered opened. The same bright colored bluish-green eyes. Opened to voices, to blue gray blurrs.

"He didn't tell you? He was sending more out, we can't only have eight. We need more. There has to be someone in those Worlds with a strong…" the man stopped, feeling eyes on him. He turned around, and caught sight of the boy. "There's one now," the man said. He had an X shaped scar on his face, bright blue hair, yellow eyes, and pointy ears. The man titled his head ever so slightly. He reached down to the boy, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.

The boy with the blue-green eyes brushed himself off. He didn't change much, but his hair was now blonde with brown highlights, in a mullet-mohawk type of hairstyle. He muttered his thanks to the blue haired man, and was about to walk off, when the voice of the other man's voice rang out.

"What's your name?" he asked. The blonde haired kid turned around to face him. The man had a scar on his face, along with an eye patch. His black hair with gray streaks was up in a ponytail. He wasn't a man you would expect to have a 'surfer' accent, and yet he had one anyways.

The blonde haired boy paused, forgetting his own name.

But, then, five letters appeared in his head and mixed around, forming a word.

"Demyx," he said quietly.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes I started with Demyx. These are not in order of how they came to the Organization. Sorry! 

Reveiws are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

I am sooo sorry it took soooo long. But...I have a life, and that life consists of doing...nothing, really. But...Chapter Two! Yay!

Oh yeah...still don't own that Kingdom Hearts series, and never will. Damn.

* * *

Laughter. How this sound bothered him so. He wished the two girls would stop. He wasn't in the mood to listen to it, especially since he was late. And that fact that the two girls seemed to be going to the same place as him really didn't help. Oh…and the fact that they were giggling over_ him_…didn't help, at all. But the two girls didn't know the man they were gossiping over was behind them.

Most celebrities look different in person then they do on the big screen, you know.

He brushed his short brown hair out of his face, and continued following the two girls. Although…he wasn't following them on purpose.

Stupid New York and your sidewalks filled with millions of people.

It might've been a good thing he looked a lot like almost every other guy on the street, because he wasn't up to giving away autographs or anything.

His bright blue eyes scanned the area, taking in the advertisements on the buildings. "Buy this! Do that! See this! Eat that!" they all yelled at him, in bright and fancy letters. He ignored them all and continued walking.

All he ever did was walk. You would think he would get a fancy limo, or at least a Hummer, but no, they make him walk. "Oh, it's only a few bocks! You can do it!" Ha ha, it's actually twenty blocks! But it's okay, you can still walk it.

And listen to the annoying laughter of two of your fangirls.

Who are probably going to the same place as you, to probably stare at you while you accept that award.

But…it's all good, y'know?

The award…what award was it? Something not important, that's all he knew. Or else he would've had a limo.

And he saw no limo anywhere, damnit.

And so he continued walking, his blue eyes glazing over slightly, and his brown hair attacking his ears in the wind.

He tripped. Fell flat on his face. Broke his glasses in his pocket, too. Almost broke his nose, but was glad he didn't. He sat up, quietly cursing under his breath.

At least the two annoying laughing girls were gone.

But…so was everything else. Everything was dark, nothing around him, nothing…anywhere.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open, blue ones at that. The man sat up, running his gloved fingers through his long brown-pink hair. He looked around, and saw, to his dissatisfaction, that he was in a dark alley. He could hear nothing, but the silent sound of the rain starting its usual pour. He sighed and stood up. He looked down the alley, and walked out of it, shielding his eyes from the rain. No one was there, but there was a skyscraper to the right of him.

He figured they might know something about where he was, so he decided to go inside.

If he would've known that that skyscraper was farther away than he originally thought, he probably would've stayed in that stupid alley.

He walked up the stairs cautiously, wiping the rain away from his eyes. He looked at the small 'Open' sign, and pushed the door open. He walked inside, where it was even colder than it was outside. And, of course, he was drenched and slightly shivering.

He walked up to the front desk and looked around. No one was there, so why the hell did the sign say open?

He turned around at the sound of heels clicking behind him. A tall blonde was there, her dress looked like she had taken one of those Jackets…like the one he was wearing…and cut it up. And it sure did fit her well.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed, and walked over to the desk and sat down. She put her fingers together and stared at him quizzically, as if trying to figure out who…or what…he was.

"Can you tell--?"

"You want to know where you are…don't you?" she asked, interrupting his question. He nodded. She smirked. "I won't tell you. Figure it out on your own. But…I should inform The Superior you are here…what is you name, _sir_?" she glared at him, obviously not to happy to have to call him sir.

He opened his mouth, and paused. She smirked.

"Marluxia," he finally said.


End file.
